Not How It Was Supposed to Happen
by cance
Summary: Sakura has a job to do as a medic nin and she won't let personal matters interfere with her work, no matter how much they may hurt her.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Sakura drew in a long, shaky breath. Her body trembled as her hand clutched a cool metallic door handle and she waited. She exhaled slowly. She was a medic nin of Konoha right now, not Sakura Haruno and she had to act like it. She entered the room calmly, the smell of formaldehyde assaulting her nose as a shiver ran down her spine. Sakura was greeted by the sight of Tsunade standing firmly in her path, wearing an expression of grief and pity for the girl. Her body moved automatically with all trace of trepidation gone.

"You don't have to do this." Tsunade spoke gently and Sakura could hear the anguish creeping into her tone, but it still held an undeniable strength. She stopped, studying Tsunade's expression. The light was not kind to the older woman revealing the creases of worry etched onto her brow, but also the many laugh lines surrounding the corners of her lips. She was thankful for having this woman as her master.

"I know." Sakura's voice sounded hollow and Tsunade scrutinized her carefully before finally nodding her head. She stepped to the side and Sakura continued as Tsunade closely followed. She stopped when she reached the metal slab, her fingertips lightly resting on the frigid material.

"Multiple fractures to the right arm along with sever lacerations. Several fractured ribs. Left leg received damage as well." Sakura spoke, her voice monotone and clinical just like how a proper medic nin should be. "Abrasive marks found on the torso along with unfamiliar marks. Weapon currently unknown I would assume." Sakura paused looking up at Tsunade who was standing opposite her and nodded in confirmation. "Marks around both wrists so he."

The door opened, cutting Sakura off in mid sentence. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune hesitantly called and Sakura looked up to see Tsunade's expression harden. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is someone here to see you."

"They can wait." Tsunade called out sharply and Shizune bowed her head.

"It's urgent." Shizune managed to say short of a squeak and Tsunade clucked her tongue in irritation.

"It's ok you can go." Tsunade's piercing gaze turned to Sakura, startling her slightly, but she managed to keep her expression blank.

"All right." Tsunade responded her tone gentler again and the click of her high heels echoed off the walls as she left the room. The door closed heavily and Sakura was alone.

She drew in another long breath. There was no one here to pretend for any more. The myriad of harsh wounds glared at her as bruises marred his delicate, fair skin. He had very few scars, attesting to the depth and power of the skills he had possessed as a ninja. Sakura's eyes continued to follow the line of his body and hesitantly she took in his face. It held many lines as well, each one telling the story of his worries carved deeply into his forehead, but also of his joys. He had laughed more as time wore on and even now Sakura could hear the light hearted chortle stir in her brain. Hearing it had always made her smile. He was handsome, with a strong jaw and only the one scar down his left eye.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." Her voice called out suddenly, full of a hidden anger. A tight, painful knot formed in her throat and she swallowed hard, trying to force it down, but it only tightened more. Her jade eyes continued to trace the features of his face, committing them to memory as she felt her body begin to tremble. Something wet fell onto his cheek, glistening before gravity pulled it down the colourless skin and into silver hair matted with blood. "This wasn't how." Her voice broke as the tears rolled uncontrollably down her face, landing onto his lifeless body.

She felt sick and her knees gave way causing her to land roughly on the icy tiles as her hand still gripped the edge of the metal table. She clamped her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that would not relent and they echoed off the walls taunting her of her own weakness. Sakura's heart ached in the knowledge that he died in a way every shinobi feared and there was no one to give him comfort in his last moments. He had at least deserved that much, but life was cruel and Sakura knew that better than anyone. She grieved knowing that she would never again hear his voice or see him walking nonchalantly through the streets with an orange book in hand and that she would never be able to see those lips curve into a smile directed at her. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

* * *

Wow the site changed, it's kind of weird. Anyways this was a little idea that had popped into my head quite awhile ago and since midterms are back again, I decided to write it (I'm such a horrible student!) I tried to vary my writing style a bit, but I'm not sure how successful I was at doing that or if I really even particularly like this story. But even as I write this, the wheels are turning and ideas of how to continue the story are imprinting themselves on my brain.

*Sort of manga spoilers*

*

*

*

Ok is anyone else freaked that they might actually kill Kakashi off? I certainly am and I can't see them doing it, but who knows right. If he does end up kicking the bucket this will probably be my last Kakashi X Sakura story, which makes me sad because I have way too many story ideas for them and just haven't gotten around to writing them yet. But if he dies, it would be kind of weird to continue writing them. I really hope they don't kill him!

Cance


End file.
